Unfinished
by kuroi-tenshi-rin
Summary: “I don’t want to leave! I want to stay with you and mommy, I don’t care what happens... BBxRae


**Unfinished**

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or anything else worth having, only my character Andras.

This is my first fic so don't kill me if it isn't all "nice and oh so pretty". I've had this story written since the beginning of the summer this year and just didn't have time to put this up. Anyways any reviews are welcome flames included. But here it is.

Chapter 1: Prologue

"The Gem was born of evils fire

The Gem to be his portal

He comes to claim

He comes to sire

The end of all things mortal."

The Prophecy

"I don't want to leave! I want to stay with you and mommy, I don't care what happens. Just don't make me leave Andras, please."

A dark haired boy held the crying Azarathian girl, lost of words to comfort her. He heard what she was saying and understood what she felt. He felt helpless; of all the things he could do why couldn't he keep her from _this_ agony. But it wasn't his place to comfort her, only to protect. He was her guardian, the guardian of the Gem. It was his mandate to stop him from reaching her, but now he realized he failed to carry out this duty, to her and his people.

As he looked around, the buildings were coming down; people screamed desperately trying to seek out shelter. The world they had known was coming to an imminent end.

"Raven, listen…," he began; now realizing that Fate has won meaning he must send her away. The day he had been dreading had finally arrived. The council tried to tell him he could not stop the inevitable, that the Gem's fate was set and it could not be altered. He finally understood that they were right. Everything they had said was true.

"… we can't do anything now, it's too late. You have to go to Earth. If you do not leave now, Scath will continue coming to Azarath. When he is through with your sister he will follow you until you lead him to where he wants you to go."

"Don't make me, don't make me." She muttered continuously.

"Raven, please. You must understand. The fate of your people is at stake; the fate of your home. They will die if you do not leave. Everything you have come to love will be destroyed," he stated firmly, "Raven I'm not trying to push you away. I tried to stop fight this. I tried to prevent it but I couldn't. I failed. I'm sorry."

Raven could sense the guilt he had contained within himself. She knew he tried to stop it but she couldn't bring herself to believing it. But his next words brought her to realization that everything around her was very real.

"Raven, he'll kill your mother if you do not leave. I didn't want to tell you this but he will if he must."

She could only stand there, wide-eyed. _Why was this happening now? Why did he have to use my mother?_ All she could utter was a simple little terse.

"No"

"Raven. His destiny… your destiny will be fulfilled. Nothing can stop it now."

"Andras?" She asked, hoping for a reply that would make it all go away. Just like he always did. She didn't like the way he spoke, so worried and scared. It wasn't like him. It was different from what he always told her. He always said she decided her own future, that no one person could create it for her but herself. The words he spoke confused her.

Andras was about to reply but the roaring they had heard from before this conversation became louder. He knew that with each roar the closer he was. The closer she was in his grasp. He didn't want that for her. He would try to keep her safe as long as he could.

Raven couldn't take this anymore. She clasped her ears with her hands and closed her eyes shut, whispering to herself that none of this was real, that it was just a dream and it would be over soon. Tears leaked from her eyes as she sobbed more and more violently.

Andras saw Raven's actions and felt contempt for her but there was no time for this. He shook her by the shoulders bringing her out of her trance. Her eyes were wet with tears and red from all the crying. But with the simple shake from Andras she suddenly stopped. Only staring into space at nothing, Andras stared at her. Why did he have to do this? He carried her to the portal that would take her to Earth. He sat her down carefully in the center of the portal, still with her unnatural stare.

"I'm sorry I can't do anything now. Good-bye Raven."

She didn't reply. She couldn't. She can't just say good-bye to everything she loved just like that. With no reply Andras sighed and stepped back. The portal closed and Raven disappeared from sight finding her way to Earth.

Andras only stood there only asking himself why?

_His_ roar became louder bringing Andras back to reality. Andras worked his way to the hiding place set up for him and Raven's mother, Arella.

_Is this how a great civilization must end, with the destruction of everything in _his_ path?_

Authors Note: Please review so I know if it sucks or doesn't suck. So good-bye.


End file.
